Surprise
by Colormyworld
Summary: Oneshot. YukikoxYusaku with ErixKogoro and RanxShinichi. Yukiko is dying to surprise Yusaku but he always figures things out in advance. Can she manage one surprise? Warning: cheesy and romantic. Not canon.


Warnings: Cheesy, OOCness, lack of spellcheck, etc.  
Notes: I know this isn't how the story really, canonically, goes but I couldn't resist the plunny. Not my favorite work but try not to take it too seriously! Proofread over a month ago so forgive any errors.

Surprise

"Is Kogoro still upset?"

The pretty brunette woman, much older than she appeared, gave her sometimes-friend a grave nod before sitting beside her on the couch. "Now he's moved into the denial phase...he keeps shouting 'no damn way'. I think he may be a little distressed."

Yukiko giggled at this last comment. "He shouldn't worry! Shin and Ran will be very happy together. Doesn't he want grandkids?"

Eri shrugged. "What'd Yuusaku think of the engagement?"

"He knew about it before Shin did." Yukiko replied, rolling her eyes at her husband's predictability. "In fact, I've only seen Yuusaku surprised once in my entire life."

Eri blinked. "Really? How did that work?"

Yukiko grinned. "Well..."

X

"This restaurant is fancy!" Yukiko noticed, eyes glittering as she gazed down on Beika from the posh twentieth floor.

Yuusaku chuckled. "I like taking you to nice places."

The young actress blushed, gazing at the intelligent man across the table. It was hard to resist his simple, calm personality and the way he doted on her. She had a plan for tonight...she just had to figure out how to execute it.

"So how did your filming go last week? We never discussed it." Yuusaku said, sipping his coffee.

Yukiko's eyes sparkled. "Oooh! It was scary but exciting, a crew member was murdered and this mysterious detective solved it over the phone!"

Yuusaku gave her a tiny smile as he leaned back.

Her eyes widened. "You solved it over the phone! How'd you know it was his twin sister?"

He removed his glasses and began to wipe them with a special cleaning cloth. "She had motivation, and was one of only five people to know that he was smuggling drugs illegally. Of those five, only two knew that he kept his client list inside a special belt compartment...and only she knew about his grass allergy."

She gaped at him before frowning. "Will I ever be able to trick you? I want to surprise you at least once!"

"Well, try to surprise me sometime tonight." The detective replied, slipping his glasses back on.

"Hm...well, this may shock you...I had brown hair when I was very young! It turned this color with age."

"I saw the photos, remember?"

"Um...I broke a tooth at age seven!"

"I know, the alignment of that tooth is still not quite with the others." He pointed to the specific tooth.

She turned red. "Yuusaku!"

X

A few hours later, Yukiko was out of ideas. She couldn't think of anything to reveal to Yuusaku that would surprise him.

"I'm going to move to France." She announced.

"All right, I'll come too." Her boyfriend replied in an even tone as they trotted through the park.

"I want to quit acting as soon as I get married!" She added.

"That's probably intelligent." He commented lightly.

"I've only dated two boys before you."

"I know...Keichi and Shuichi, right?"

"I don't like your new tie."

"I know, you scrunched your nose at it during dinner."

"I love you!"

He blinked at that one before giving her a smile. "Yukiko, I love you too, but I honestly know everything that you're telling me. I'm a detective, it's my jo--" He was interrupted as she pulled him to her in a deep kiss.

When she released him, he gave her another sweet smile. "Sorry but I'm still not surprised."

Yukiko glared at him for a full minute before releasing a long sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter. I don't need to ever surprise you...you can always know before me. That's okay."

Feeling a little heartbroken, he sighed too. "It really means that much to you?"

"Yuusaku, I think we should stop being boyfriend and girlfriend." She decided, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

He frowned. "Yukiko, that won't surprise me--"

"I mean it." She interrupted him. "I can't date a guy who is intelligent, funny, and handsome like you are. It's silly. Isn't it? We've been dating so long and we're really mismatched. I'm an actress and you're a detective. I pretend while you reveal the pretenders. You're too perfect...sometimes I think I'm an idiot for sticking around as a girlfriend for this long."

He stared at her. "You aren't serious. You're still trying to surprise me."

She closed her eyes. "That's why...we..."

She was crying now. Had this little surprise bit meant so much to her? She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. He fell down with her, grasping her thin fingers.

"Yukiko!" She was honestly breaking up with him. He had gone too far and been too smart. He was hurt to his very core. Not because they were breaking up, but because he had caused her to break up with him. He had ruined everything. His heart sank.

It wasn't even something he could help. She--this beautiful, amazing woman--was leaving him because of who he was. That was the worst of it all.

"Since I can't bear to date you anymore..." She whispered, looking up at him with tearful eyes, "I only have one more thing to say to you."

"Wait, no, I'm sor--" He began but she placed a gentle finger over his mouth.

"Kudo." Yukiko said.

She was calling him by his last name. She wanted him to be a stranger again?

The actress gave him the sincerest smile she had ever conjured, looking right into his eyes. "I would like to be Kudo Yukiko. Marry me."

And she had done it. The look of shock on the detective's face was priceless...it was just beyond belief.

It was a lovely surprise.

X


End file.
